If (blank) was written by (blank)
by The-x-territory
Summary: What if a character in fiction was written for another story
1. If Goku was written by Marvel

If Goku was written by Marvel

Name: Goku

Hero name: Dragonboy

Race: Mutant Human

Personality: he is kind and caring and loves to fight, He may not be a genius but he is a true warrior with combat skills unrivaled by any. He is a brave soul and hates getting others into danger, he tries to keep all damage as minimal as possible during a fight, he refuses to kill anyone unless it is absolutely neccesary.

Equipment: Orange and Black Gi, Teleportation belt, Magical Asgardian empowerment bracelets, Power pole, Magical suits of armour (Skyfather), Magical weapons (Skyfather).

1983  
Goku isnt an alien Saiyan, instead he is a human Mutant, he has a tail and can become a giant ape when looking at a full moon. He first appears in an issue of spiderman. He appears as an incredibly strong martial artist that rivals Spiderman in power and ends up beating him in a fight. his mutant powers are first shown in an issue of Fantastic four.

1984  
Goku is chosen to join the X-men and rises the ranks as the best of the group.

1989  
Goku switches over to the Avengers

1991  
Goku is given two bracelets by Odin that have been enchanted to give him greater power than before. Each bracelet multiplies Gokus power by 50. whilst wearing them his hair spikes up and becomes gold, he gains the ability of flight, he can project energy as a weapon to defeat evil.

1992  
Goku given a new gi by Tony Stark. With a teleportation device, elastic (doesn't rip when becoming Great Ape).

1994  
Goku killed by Silver surfer. Odin uses magic to heal Goku and indirectly increase his power bracelets even more. Now Goku can 400X on top of what he could do originally. His hair grows longer and he can warp the reality around him.

1997  
In a fight against Apocylypse Goku is able to unlock the full power of his mutant gene. He can now condense his giant ape form into a much smaller, more controllable form with red fur.

2009  
Goku gets a spinoff catoon on disney XD.

2013  
Goku opens up the MCUs phase 2 with the film "Dragonboy".

2015  
Goku appears in Foxs X-men movies in the movie "Goku".

2016  
Goku is sent back in time and tries to unlock the powwers of the gods in order to find his way back. His hair turns scarlet red and his power surpasses even the mighty Thanos with his Infinty Gauntlet, almost able to take on a hungry Galactus.

2018  
Goku is trying to become a Skyfather like Odin and Zeus. His hair is a glowing silver, he wears a pure white suit of armour and a pitch black cape. His power surpasses every other Skyfather and even Galactus. He almost rivals the celestials.


	2. If Goku was written by DC

If Goku was written by DC

Name: Goku

Hero name: Dragonboy

Race: Saiyan

Personality: he is a brave and noble soul and has a passion for battle, He is a incredibly skilled strategist and is unrivalled in combat. He hates getting others into danger however he is completely wild in combat, he has no care for the damage he causes however he does try keep it somewhat minimalised, he doesn't care about the consequences of killing his enemies.

Equipment: Orange and Black Gi, Power pole, Black trench coat, Scouter

1983  
Goku is an alien Saiyan, he has a tail and can become a giant ape when looking at a full moon. He first appears in an issue of Batman. He appears as an incredibly strong martial artist that ends up taking down Batman without fatigue and ends up nearly destroying Gotham. He is then defeated by Batman later only to break out of Arkham and gets into a fight with Superman, before they both ended up fighting a team of assassins hired against Goku. Goku dissappears after that moment.

1984  
Goku gets a series of comics as an anti-hero.

1989  
Goku Switches over to the side of Good and joins the Justice league.

1991  
Goku learns of his backstory as a saiyan who was born on planet Vegeta, a world that was destroyed by Darkseid. Goku during a battle with Darkseid himself unlocked the legendary power of his race, the super saiyan power.

1992  
Goku given a new Trench coat to wear over his gi by Bruce wayne.

1994  
During a crisis event, Goku unleashes a new power that surpasses Super saiyan. In a battle with the Anti-Monitor, Goku unleashes the power of Superior Super Saiyan.

1997  
In an alternate future timeline, Darkseid has captured Superman and taken over the Megaverse. The future version of the Justice league cant hold off Darkseid and his forces. Old man Goku has to come out from the shadows and Reveals his true form in order to take down Darkseids true form as well. The story ends with Goku saving everyone and passing away afterwards.

2003  
Goku gets an animated show on Cartoon Network.

2009  
Goku is given a live action movie called "Dragonboy Evolution" (see what i did there)

2011  
Goku gets rebooted somewhat during the new 52. Instead of Darkseid, it was Spectre who had planet Vegeta destroyed. Goku is Slightly younger, Goku knows about his homeworld from the start, Goku has already got Super Saiyan, Goku is more of a martial artist than a wild warrior, etc.

2016  
during the darkseid war, Goku becomes "god of fighters". His hair becomes an aquatic blue and he surpasses even Darkseid in power.

2017  
After rebirth, Goku has left the justice league and wishes to become more powerful, he has formed a relationship with Power girl, has become rivals with Superman and is now living his own life. Goku during a fight with a new god is killed, Whilst in heaven, Goku is trying to Bring himself back to life with an ancient ritual capable of returning his life. All the members of his species give there spirit energy to him in order to bring him back to life. This ritual not only brings him back to life, but it brings him back as a god with scarlet red hair.

2018  
Goku gets given a power from Dr Manhattan. His hair turns a glowing silver, his reactions working instantaneously and his fighting skills becoming unrivalled. Goku is soon to join the DCEU.


End file.
